Whats meant to be will be
by fallenangelcries
Summary: Izzie and Mark have helped eachother through everything and neither realizes the other is in love with them. Now when Izzie is getting divorced will Mark be able to help her through? McStizzie, Addex, with hints of Burktina and MerDer
1. The Truth Comes Out

Izzie sat there on the cold stone bench outside the hospital looking around. Today had been rough for her. From the moment she woke up she had a feeling that today would be life changing, she just didn't know how yet. The day had started with a fight with Alex, but that was nothing new. The marriage just didn't seem to be working anymore. She sighed and looked around, the sky had taken on a grey tinge and she knew it would start raining soon. Not that that was anything new. It was always raining in Seattle. She ran a hand through her hair as she sat there wondering how it all went wrong. When had her marriage fallen apart? There were many moments that came to mind, but none seemed severe enough to warrant the end of a ten year marriage.

After Denny, Izzie never thought she would move on. Least of all with Alex, but he was there and one day it just happened. One day it became routine and neither of them wanted to end it. She needed a replacement, he needed to feel loved. It was a win, win situation. But now finally it didn't seem to be working anymore. Izzie feared being alone, it was something she hadn't dealt with since Denny had died. She always had someone, and now here she was getting ready to ask for a divorce.

Yes, it was Izzie who was going to bring an end to it all. Alex was growing more and more distant by the day, and she wasn't making things any better. She wanted kids, he didn't, so she picked a fight about it constantly. It was what she did best. But now she wanted to stop it, she was sick of the fighting, sick of the stress. Between work and home life she was going insane. She heard the rumble of the thunder seconds before the rain began to fall. She pulled the clip out of her hair and shook it free before tilting her head back and laughing. She slowly rose to her feet and looked around. There was no one near by so she didn't feel stupid indulging her childish side. Again she tilted back her head but this time proceeded to stick her arms out and spin in circles. It had been years since she had truly enjoyed the rain and it was time for that to change.

"Now what's a well known surgeon such as yourself doing out here playing in the rain?" A low masculine voice murmured out.

Izzie froze in place and turned to see Mark Sloan standing there. They had become close friends over the years, even if it was awkward in the beginning. Mark used to hit on her constantly, and she turned him down each and every time. It was not that she wasn't interested, she had always been interested. But Dr. Sloan had a reputation of being a bit of a man whore. She offered a half smile as she took a step closer to him. He didn't hesitate to walk up to her and wrap her in his arms.

"Mmmm Dr. McSteamy. It has been some time since you graced Seattle Grace with your presence." She said before pulling away and brushing her lips against his cheek. The rain was still falling but it didn't bother her. She loved standing out here with him. It brought up many memories. The last time they had met like this he was in the middle of divorcing Addison. After everything he sacrificed for her she still hurt him in the end. He had only strayed once and that was when he was giving her a way out. But once they were married Mark never strayed. And the only woman he continued to flirt with was Izzie Karev. It was Izzie who held him as he cried over the woman he had given everything up for. She still didn't understand why Addison did what she did.

"Well I heard things were rough." He shrugged his shoulders slightly, "I figured you might need a friend." The rain was still falling but neither of them noticed or cared much. The weather was suitable for the mood of the moment.

"Thank you." She said before taking his hand and leading him to the bench she had previously occupied. "It just isn't working anymore. I am done, I am asking him for a divorce." Izzie said before looking up at him. She was going to continue but then she realized something. "Addison doesn't know you are here does she?"

"No." He sighed and rubbed his eyes, "I didn't tell her. I don't want to tell her, not yet." The prospect of facing his ex wife terrified him. At one point he had hoped that they would be able to become friends. But that didn't seem likely anymore. It had taken long enough for him and Derek to become friends that still surprised him to that day. "A divorce huh? Finally come to your senses and realize you can't live without me?" He asked with a smirk.

"Oh yes, because you are just that good." She replied after lightly smacking him on the arm. Izzie let out a laugh and leaned forward slightly. Mark sat there studying her. Even when ending a ten year marriage she still looked beautiful and put together. He couldn't think of a moment when she didn't look put together, correction there was one that he could recall, the day he had married Addison. Mark remembered the way Izzie had looked at him from her place at Addison's side. Izzie had been the maid of honor and looked even more beautiful than Addison had. Though Mark would never admit that out loud.

There was always something about Izzie that drew Mark in. She was fiery and passionate and at the same time a warm hearted woman. She was beautiful inside as well as out. He stared for a moment longer before shaking his head and looking away. He was lost in the moment and for a second realized that there was now a chance for him to get a chance with her. Once upon a time Addison had been the woman of his dreams, but that ship had sailed a long time ago. He wasn't quite sure when he had fallen in love with Izzie but he had and now he was stuck waiting for her.

"Babe you know I am." He said with a wink as he stood up and offered her his hand. "Dinner tonight?"

"I can't I have to give Alex the papers." She said with a slight shrug as she nervously bit down on her lower lip. "Are you going to be in town long?"

"As long as you need me." He whispered before hugging her again. "But right now I need sleep. Jet lag is a bitch."

Izzie reached into her purse and pulled out her house keys and handed them over to Mark. "I am going to talk to Alex here, and soon. You can go nap at my place then we are off to find a hotel. I cant stay at my house tonight. Not until me and Alex figure out what we are going to do with it."

Mark just nodded and took the keys. "I will see you when you get home then." He said with a smile before walking away. Izzie stood there staring after him. Grateful, not for the first time, that she had him in her life. No one else would be able to bring her mood up the way he did. But she avoided trying to think of a reason why he had that power over her.

Izzie took a deep breath and shook her head. She was soaking wet and still had a few hours left until the day was over. She opened the door and went back in with a small smile on her face for the nurses who were staring at her like she needed to be committed. She twisted her hair back and secured the clip in place before heading to the locker room. She was about to open the door when she heard giggling coming from the other side. She wanted to ignore it and was going to, but then she heard Alex's voice.

"Babe not so loud. We don't want her to find out." He said clearly, even though his voice was quieted by the door between them.

"Izzie won't realize a thing. She hasn't noticed for the past three years has she?" Izzie recognized the voice immediately. And her heart stopped for a second. Sure she was going to divorce him but that didn't mean it didn't hurt to find out he was cheating, and had been for years.

"But we need to be careful here at work. People talk."

"Babe it's kind of exciting. Makes me want to do you right here and now."

With that Izzie walked into the room. She didn't attempt to mask her entrance. At first the two were no where to be seen but she turned the corner to find Alex with his pants down and Addison pressed up against the wall her legs locked around his waist.

"Alex Karev what in the hell do you think you are doing?" She shouted looking at them. Alex turned and quickly pulled up his pants, but it was too late Izzie realized she had literally caught him in the act. "I can't believe this. Not once but twice!!" She shouted again not caring who heard her at this point.

"Babe, let me explain it was only this one time I swear."

"You lying bastard I already heard her say three years" Izzie walked up to Alex and punched him. Feeling extreme satisfaction as blood began pouring out of his nose. Then she turned to Addison. "You are a whore and always will be. I can not believe this. He is the reason you left Mark? You never even deserved him." Izzie slapped her across the face and walked out of the room. Not stopping until she was back outside of the hospital standing in the pouring rain. She gulped in the air like she was starving as she leaned against the side of the building tears streaming down her face. She felt like she was falling apart. But in the midst of it all she began to laugh. He had just given her everything on a silver platter. According to there pre-nup if one of them cheated the other got everything. She laughed again and shook her head, finally she would have to money to open up her own practice, if she so chose. Taking out her cell she dialed Preston's number. He was her boss yes, but he was also a close friend.

"Burke."

"Preston, I need the rest of the day off. I just caught Alex with Addison." She said with a sob. It hurt a lot to find your husband in someone else's arms. But more than anything she felt stupid. She should have realized that something was happening. But she didn't and now it was too late.

"Go home and get some rest. I will keep him here if I can."

"Thank's Preston. I owe you one."

"No you don't. You deserve better Isobel."

With that she hung the phone up before she could start crying again. The next phone call was to her lawyer saying she needed to papers sent over to Alex tonight at the hospital. She had them drawn up awhile ago. But she wanted to see if things got any better between the two of them. But nothing changed, things only got worse. And now it was actually over. It was for the best she knew that, but still it was a decade of her life. And now in a split second it all fell apart.


	2. Dealing

She didn't bother with going home. She headed across the street to Joe's and sat down at the bar. Joe looked at her and frowned slightly. It had been quite some time since he had seen the woman so distraught. In fact he had only seen her like this on two occasions, the day Denny died, and the day that Mark married Addison.

"What can I get you sweetie?" He asked with concern in his voice.

"A bottle of whisky and a shot glass." She said as she looked up at him with red rimmed eyes.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?"

"It's the only idea."

Joe shook his head before grabbing an unopened bottle of Jameson and a shot glass. Izzie looked at the two things sitting before her and smile a little. She opened the bottle and poured a shot into the glass. She stared at it for a second before raising the shot to her lips and downing it. The burn took her by surprise slightly and a small shiver ran down her spine. It had been quite some time since she had drunk whiskey, but tonight it was needed.

"What happened?" He asked looking at her with a sad smile on his face, a concerned look in his kind eyes. Joe had known Izzie and her friends since they were interns. He had been there for all them through out various problems, yet still they all pulled through.

"I caught Alex and Satan going at it in the locker room." She whispered before pouring and downing another shot. "Then I punched Alex and slapped Satan. I hope I broke the bastard's nose." She growled out.

"I don't think that little old shot glass is working." Joe grabbed a bigger glass and set it down in front of Izzie and filled it up for her. "Try this one instead."

Izzie grabbed the drink and downed it quickly. She didn't feel the burn anymore, but now was feeling a bit better. But still she wanted to kill Alex.

"It doesn't matter that I was going to end things. I swear that doesn't matter. Three years." She refilled the glass and took a gulp, slowing down a little bit. "Three years with that whore." She took another gulp and looked around the bar. Everyone seemed happy, and they were all enjoying there night. But not Izzie, she wasn't even sure if she could smile. "I want to kill him."

"Izzie is there anyone I can call for you?"

"Mark, I need him."

Joe didn't hesitate. He had memorized Mark's number a long time ago. At first he had hated the man. But once he realized that Izzie thought he was a decent person it was impossible to not like him. The bartended held the phone to his ear and waited till Mark picked up.

"Mark. Hey it's Joe, Izzie wanted me to call you for some reason, but you are in New York so how would that help?"

"I am at Izzie's, how bad is she?"

"She caught Alex and Addison so I would say pretty bad. She has drunk about a third a bottle of Jameson already and isn't slowing down."

"That bastard. Give me ten minutes."

Joe hung up the phone without responding and looked over at Izzie again. She was still downing drinks like there was no tomorrow. He noticed that she kept looking around and he recognized the look in her eyes as the same one Meredith had before her spree of sex.

"He is on his way."

"Of course he is, he is always there for me and me for him." She smiled a little before finishing off her glass. She turned to see Alex and Addison walking in hand in hand. It was obvious by the swelling that Izzie had broken his nose. A small triumphant smile crossed her lips and she turned back to the bar. "Can you make them leave?"

"I wish I could, but really I can't." He said with a sigh, "But watch out they are coming over here."

"Isobel Karev we need to talk, now!" Alex said softly but with fire in his voice. Addison didn't say a word, but stood there looking uncomfortable. In the past Addison and Izzie had gotten along quite well, but then Addison realized she didn't want Mark, but that she wanted Alex. The friendship started to fall apart and Addison didn't do anything to try and salvage it.

"Fuck off Alex." She said standing up and looking down at him. In her heels she was about two inches taller than him. She swayed a little and sat back down, the alcohol made her unsteady on her feet. "You have NO RIGHT to talk to ME!" She yelled before turning away and downing another shot.

"You broke my fucking nose. This is YOUR fault Izzie." He said coldly, "I did nothing but love you. You pulled away from me. You are the one who let this fail." He said with a bitter smile. "Fuck if it weren't for Addison I wouldn't have had sex in about four years now."

Izzie stood there her cheeks turning red with embarrassment. She couldn't think of a response and had to try her hardest to not let tears spill from her eyes. Addison opened her mouth to say something and Izzie broke.

"You are a cunt Addison. Fucking Satan do you hear me?" She shouted. "You had everything. A man who gave the world, who gave up everything for you. He loved you soo much and what did you have to go and do? Fuck my husband!" Izzie downed another drink as she studied the other woman. "You know what its like to have your marriage crumple. But it didn't stop you you fucking cunt. I hate you, drop dead."

She looked up from the spot on the floor she had been staring at and noticed Mark standing there a slight smile on his face. She realized then that he had heard her entire speech.

"Dr Model, I am touched I didn't know you cared." He said as she walked up to the trio. Mark brushed a strand of hair out of her face and offered her another smile before turning to his ex wife. "And you, well I guess I know what caused us to fail." Mark shook his head and sighed slightly. "Come on Isobel, let's get out of here."

A/N:

Well what do you think so far? I like it. And just to let you all know I do not hate Addison I just have to make her an evil whore for the purposes of the story. I love McStizzie 3

Send me some reviews I love them and they make me very happy. I like being happy and you will like me being happy. Any ideas or feedback, good or bad, would be appreciated.

Much love,

Erica


	3. New Beginning

Izzie cracked her eyes open and grimaced at the pain that seemed to have taken over her head. She felt arms wrapped around her and snuggled closer into the man's chest. For the first time in over ten years she was waking up in the arms of someone that was not her husband. She turned her head slightly and studied Mark's face, in sleep he looked so peaceful, so innocent. It was often that he looked so at ease. She pulled away slowly trying not to wake him up and sat up in the bed, pulling the blanket with her. She wasn't nude, but she was in pajamas that she knew she didn't put on. Which meant that Mark had changed her while she slept.

She blushed slightly at the thought then shook her head quickly. He was her best friend these days. Her and George saw each other more, but it was Mark she ran to with her problems. And it was Mark who could comfort her when she was down. She ran a hand through her hair and yawned. She didn't have to be at the hospital today and decided that she should probably get a bag together. There was no way she was going to stay in the same house as her husband. Izzie may not have been the perfect wife, but never did she cheat on her husband. That was something she would never be capable of.

Hearing a groan coming from behind her Izzie turned in the bed and looked down at Mark. His chest was now exposed since she had pulled the blanket away with her. The light sprinkling of hairs on his chest tempted her. There had always been a strong physical attraction between the pair, but for Izzie that wasn't enough, she wanted more. Slowly Mark's eyes opened and she smiled.

"Good morning, and thank you." She whispered, her voice still a little raspy.

"It was no problem." He smiled up at her as he sat up in bed running a hand through his already messed up hair. A soft laugh escaped her lips when she noticed that it looked worse now. "What?"

"Sorry, its just your hair looks very," she paused as if searching for the right word, "interesting this morning."

"You are just jealous that you cant be as sexy as me." He said sticking his tongue out slightly. In truth Izzie looked like a goddess, even with the rumpled t-shirt and a pair of Hello Kitty shorts, even with the long blonde hair that went in every direction.

"I am sure."

Izzie stood up and stretched not wanting to leave the warmth of the bed. She looked back over at Mark and blushed slightly when she noticed how intensely he was staring at her. Even though she was clothed under his stare she felt nude.

"So where are we going for breakfast?" Mark asked before looking away from her. It would do no good if she caught on about how he felt. She had just decided yesterday to get a divorce and she just realized her husband was a cheating bastard. The fact that she knew Mark's history probably did not help matters at all.

"No where. I am going to go downstairs and whip us up some French toast and maybe some of my special scramble eggs." Izzie said with a smile. She laughed at the way his eyes lit up when she said she would cook. One thing Mark had always liked was the fact that Izzie cooked. It was one of her passions and when she was sad she over did it. But in a cute way.

Izzie grabbed her robe off the back of the door and pulled it on before heading out of the bedroom. She walked down the hall and stopped at the top of the stairs. On the wall were wedding pictures, she looked at them and laughed bitterly. Both her and Alex had looked happy that day. Then there was the picture of her and Mark, she looked happier in that picture than in any other. And in that moment she had been pretending it was Mark she was marrying, not Alex. Things could have been so different, but now she would never know.

When she looked in the living room she was relieved that Alex was not there. She had been scared he would have taken over the couch for the night. She looked around her home and shook her head. This had been her home for the past 8 years. The first two years of there marriage they had lived with Meredith until they had found there dream home. But now the home just felt empty. When she had chosen it she had pictured the floors scattered with kid's toys, the rooms full of noise and life. But the house felt like a tomb most of the time.

Izzie opened up the fridge and pulled out eggs, milk, green peppers, tomatoes, bacon, and grated mixed cheese. She set the ingredients down on the counter and pulled out two frying pans. She let the larger one heat up for a few minutes before putting the bacon onto the pan. The tantalizing smell of sizzling bacon filled the house quickly. As the bacon cooked Izzie cracked a few eggs into a bowl with milk and mixed it up quickly. She looked around for a moment before finding cinnamon and nutmeg. She added a little bit of the spice to the mixture and mixed it again before rushing back to the bacon. It didn't have to be cooked perfectly as she would just be cutting it up to put in the scrambled eggs.

She let the bacon cool for a minute on a paper towel as she mixed more eggs and milk together in another bowl. She crumbled up the bacon and chopped up some of the peppers and tomatoes. She mixed these up separately before pouring the egg into the pan the bacon had occupied. She watched carefully waiting for the right moment to pour in the vegetables and the bacon. She mixed this in and used a fork to fluff the forming eggs. After sprinkling a few handfuls of cheese into the mix she let it sit for a few moments so she could go get the bread ready. Izzie turned on the stove and dipped some bread into the egg mixture. She plopped it down into the pan and watched it cook. She heard someone coming down the stairs and turned with a smile as Mark made his way towards her.

"You didn't have to do this you know." He said as he brushed his lips against her cheek.

"But I wanted to. It's been awhile since anyone has appreciated my cooking."

Izzie turned back to the food and scooped the finished eggs onto two plates. Then she continued with the French toast. But now that the pan had heated up it did not take long for her to be done. Izzie brought the two plates over to the table to find two steaming mugs of coffee waiting. She set down the plates and took her seat in front of the pink Hello Kitty mug that Mark had gotten her last Christmas. It was the only mug she would use now. Alex found that to be dumb, but it was just special to her. Mark was staring at her again and she looked away. He grabbed a fork and knife and began to eat his French toast. He was looking at the eggs a little bit wary to try them. But she knew he would. There was never anything that Izzie cooked that Mark did not like. He scooped some of the eggs onto his fork before taking a bite. Izzie watched carefully waiting to see his reaction. His eyes closes and a slight moan escaped his lips.

"I take it that you like my eggs?" She asked with a smile.

"I could marry you for these eggs." He teased lightly.

A/N:

Ok so I know this chapter wasn't as exciting as the last two but I think it's a cute on.

Now recognition for my lovely reviewers:

Izzienkate: Thanks for the review…they might have a history of sorts.

TVShowAddict: Thank you so much for both the reviews.  I hope this chapter didn't disappoint.

TiVo: You will get a glimpse of where they have been. I will be adding little flashbacks starting in the next chapter I believe.

Lexie-luver: Thanks! Yeah I am not happy with Alex and Addison right now. I normally like them as a couple but I had to make it bad for the story.

Pitdroid: There will be more of the Feisty drunk Izzie to come.

Lady Peaches: All I can say is just wait.

TvHollywoodDiva: I agree with you…poor Izzie 

LW107: Thank you! And I must say I love your stories 


	4. The Past is Always There

Two weeks. It had been two long weeks since Izzie had given the divorce papers to Alex. Two long weeks since Mark had gone back to New York to take care of business. He promised that he was coming back and Izzie believed him. They talked everyday and it seemed that now they were closer than ever. And right now she needed him. Alex still hadn't signed the papers and she didn't know what to do about it. He was currently shacking up with Addison, they had decided to take the relationship public. It hurt more than she could have imagined. It wasn't like she was in love with Alex, but they had spent so much time together.

It felt weird coming home to an empty silent house, and Izzie was lonely. Cristina, Meredith, Preston and Derek came over quite often. But she always felt like the odd man out. But George and Callie never came around. Not that Izzie expected them to. They weren't as close as they had been in the past. Callie had muttered something about Izzie stealing Alex long ago. But she hadn't done anything. She ran a hand through her hair and looked out the bedroom window. The house was right off the lake and was beautiful. They had a large yard and giant oak trees. One of them had a tire swing hung from a branch towards the top. Izzie had made Alex put it up as soon as they bought the place. She had always loved the tire swing since she was a kid, and when things got rough she escaped to there.

Growing up in the trailer park didn't leave her with many places to hide when things went wrong. Her mother never really left her alone so Izzie had searched and searched. But then one day she was walking and saw an old black woman sitting on her porch. For some reason the woman had called Izzie over there. To this day she could still remember the first conversation they had.

"_You girl, get over here." The woman's voice sounded raspy as she called out to Izzie. She didn't even hesitate to walk up to the porch. There was little she was afraid of. Growing up in the trailer park did that to a girl. She was ten and yet was very good at taking care of herself. "What's your name child?"_

"_Isobel Stevens, you can call me Izzie." _

"_I think Isobel is fine, it's a beautiful name." The woman smiled kindly and gestured to a seat next to her on the bench swing. "You should be proud of it, that was my grandmother's name."_

"_No one calls me Isobel." The girl said with a pout. "But I guess you can."_

"_Now what's a darling young girl such as yourself doing wandering around?"_

"_My mom and the latest boyfriend are fighting again." Izzie looked away from the woman with a sad expression on her face. _

"_Well when I get upset I bake, would you like to learn?"_

"_Sounds good."_

From that day forth whenever anything went wrong Izzie would head over to Janelle's house. The old woman had an old tire swing out back and Izzie would always head to that spot first. Once she was calm Janelle would go and bring her into the house to bake. It helped for some reason and she never gave up the habit. She knew today would be a good day for baking. But first she had to do the first part of the ritual. Izzie pulled on a pair of sweat pants and a t-shirt and headed downstairs slipping on her slippers before going to the patio door. She slid it open and stepped outside. The air was cool, but bearable. A sad smile fell across her face as she made her way to the tire wing and sat down. She leaned forward hugging the tire as she closed her eyes and used her legs to get a good push. She lifted her knees and sat there swinging fighting back the tears.

No one was allowed to call her Isobel anymore. Not since Janelle had passed away when Izzie was eighteen. That woman had been there for Izzie through out everything. Her pregnancy, the adoption and the guilt that followed. But she knew she had been doing the right thing. There was no sense in pretending she was ready to be a mother then. But damn it she was ready to be one now. She had been ready for years, but Alex refused to change his mind. But bringing a child into a loveless marriage would never work. She opened her eyes as the swing came to a stop and sighed. It was going to be a long day at work.

Izzie knew what to expect already, the stares she would receive from the nurses. The rooms that would suddenly go silent when she entered. But she was always used to things like that. It happened when you were a model to pay your way through med school. But she dealt with it then and would deal with it now. It just sucked to have a constant reminder of your failure around you. She stood up and got off the swing and looked around with a sigh wishing Mark was there. Everything was better with him around. He just seemed to know the right thing to say or do to make her bad moods go away.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAG

Mark sat in the office of his practice hunched over his desk rubbing his temples. It was hell trying to find a plastic surgeon to take your place on such short notice. And then trying to convince clients that another surgeon could do just as good work. It was impossible, they all knew he was the best. But the worst of it all was when he heard requests for Izzie. He shook his head as he sat up straight. He wanted to go home. Yes Seattle was home for him now. That was where his best friend was, someone he could never ever stop thinking about.

They had met during the first year of her internship and she hated him in the beginning. He knew it yet still he pursued her. There was always something about the young woman that fascinated him. Even when he tried to start something with Addison he flirted with her. And then they became friends, Izzie heard what Addison had done back in New York. I had never really forgiven her for that, but I did love her at the time. But that ship has sailed. She hurt me to badly, and the latest news did nothing to help. So maybe I was a little selfish by leaving. I didn't want to see Addison, not now. She had moved on, hell turns out she had been the one to cheat. Izzie had told him a lot the night before he left.

"_Mark, I hate him." She said wrapping her arms around his neck as they sat in her bed._

"_I know Isobel I know." Mark pulled her closer and placed a kiss on her forehead. She tensed up at the name for a second before relaxing in his arms. Izzie trusted Mark, he was always there no matter what._

"_Three years."_

"_Three years for what?"_

"_That's how long they were together." It was Mark's turn to tense up. The divorce had been a year and a half ago. _

"_So in the end it was her that cheated." He laughed bitterly and shook his head. "And they say I am the man whore. I have been with only one girl since Addison, and that's Chelsea."_

"_How is she anyways?" Izzie asked politely. She seemed like a nice enough girl but Izzie didn't think she was right for Mark. Hell no one was right for Mark in her eyes._

"_We broke up about two months ago."_

"_Why didn't you tell me?"_

"_Iz, I didn't need you being all lets bake and sympathetic." He kissed her forehead again. "But right now you need me." She nodded and looked up at him before pushing him down onto his back._

"_I will not fuck you Mark." She whispered as she leaned down and pressed her lips against his. She nibbled lightly as his lower lip until he opened his mouth granting her access. Izzie slipped her tongue in and caressed his with her own, teasing him. She knew that she should stop, but it felt so right. She felt him smile against her lips as she pulled back to speak again. "I am not single yet. But know this I want you."_

Mark had asked Izzie what she remembered from that night. And he gathered that she was too drunk to remember that conversation. He didn't want to tell her, but he was disappointed that she didn't remember. But he couldn't do it not again. Mark Sloan refused to have sex with a married woman. It didn't matter that the marriage had gone to hell, he couldn't put himself through it again. But he could still be there for her. He was going to head back to Seattle on Friday. Only three days away, and he was excited. He hadn't told Izzie yet, and was not planning on it until he was at the airport. He knew she loved surprises.

He knew that moving to Seattle was for the best. He was going to be staying in Izzie's guest room for the time being. But he would be looking for an apartment right away. He didn't want to be in that house with her. The one they had shared for so long. It didn't feel right. He looked at his phone and saw that he had a text message from Izzie:

_When u coming home?_

He replied back: _No clue, no replacement._

All he got was a sad smiley in response. He hated toying with her like this, but he knew it would be worth it.

A/N:

One more chapter before I go to sleep. I am running on about tow hours but inspiration struck so here I am typing away at my computer. But I had to give you all an update. Keep up the reviews and I hope you enjoyed the chapter.

Ok so two flashbacks in this chapter. I had to put in an old woman that helped her out when she was young, it will come into play later I swear to you. Then the drunk night, no sex sorry. Drunk yes, but she still had some morals. And Mark, well he has morals now, Addison broke him once and now just did again. Yet for Izzie he is going to go back to Seattle.

I must say I am quite proud of this story so far. Its my first attempt at writing a McStizzie fic, but I got hooked on reading them so I had to write my own. And I am loving all of the reviews. They are the reason I keep on working on this story. Seriously I love getting feedback. If any of you have any suggestions please let me know. Or if you have an idea for the story the let me know, If its possible I will try to put in the story.

LW107: Haha…I am not quite sure where that line even came from but a few people seemed to like it. I thought it was just a great way to end the cute breakfast scene.

Tivo: There was a little flashback for you.

Withoutapast: Haha, thanks. There are definitely not enough McStizzie stories out there, and I am hooked on them. Yeah the friendship will be really important especially with the divorce going on. Ahh the drama.


	5. It still crumbles

Mark looked around the airport to see if anyone from the hospital had come to pick him up. He had told Burke to make sure that Izzie did not come, and that she did not know he would be returning from New York. He turned another corner and spotted Meredith standing there, hands on hips. He smiled brightly at her as he made his way to where she stood.

"Ahh how is my favorite dirty mistress doing today?" He asked with a smirk.

"Peachy, other than dealing with a very depressed Izzie. I haven't seen her like this in a long time. I think Alex broke her."

Mark shook his head and looked around the terminal. All he could think of right now was going to Izzie's and holding her.

"Is she at home?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes. She has today off thankfully. It is really rough at the hospital for her."

"That is understandable." A small sigh escaped his lips. "I still can not believe Addison." He grabbed his suitcase again and they made there way out of the airport to the car where Derek was waiting for them.

"So Mark, how long will this trip last?" He asked studying the one suitcase Mark had.

"Permanantly. I have the rest of my stuff in storage until I find a place of my own. For now I am staying with Izzie. She just doesn't know that yet."

"Well then lets get you to her." Meredith said softly before getting into the back seat leaving the front for Mark. He hesitated for a second before getting in the car. Derek and Mark were friends now, but the friendship was shaky at times, and always would be. Now Mark could see the pitying look in Derek's eyes and he hated it. But he knew that it had to be worse for Izzie and all he could think about was getting to her.

They came to stop in front of the house and Mark had a bad feeling as he walked to the door. Izzie had given him a copy of the key during his last visit so he pulled it out of his pocket and unlocked the door making his way into the house. The front hall was no longer decorated with pictures of the once happy couple and that was something that relieved Mark to no end. He walked into the living room and was no surprised to see the place was messy. Izzie was normally a bit of a neat freak but with everything going on he doubted she wanted to keep up with the housework.

He heard a crash from upstairs and took the step two at a time. He reached the bedroom and opened to door to let out a gasp. It was not Izzie that he found in the room but Alex and Addison. He turned away and coughed to let the pair know they were no longer alone in the house.

"What the hell are you doing in my home?" Alex asked, venom lacing his voice. Addison pulled the blanket up to her chin and blushed slightly with embarrassment of being caught in the act, again.

"I am here to see Izzie." He said calmly looking between the two of them. "And you Alex have no right to call this place your home."

"Izzie went grocery shopping."

Right as the words left Alex's mouth they heard the front door slam. Alex's eyes widened slightly and he reached down to grab his shorts and pulled them on. Addison was still frozen in place. Mark left the room and shut the door behind him just in time to see Izzie coming upstairs.

"MARK!" She shouted happily as she ran up to him. "Why didn't you tell me you were coming?"

"Well my dearest Isobel I wanted it to be a surprise." He said before giving her a hug and kiss on the forehead. "Was that so wrong of me?" With that question he started to lead her towards the stairs but she stopped.

"I need to go grab a load of laundry." She said heading back towards the bedroom.

"Later." He said quickly again trying to get her away from the bedroom.

"Why wont you let me go in the…" She trailed off as the bedroom door opened and a disheveled Addison and Alex emerged. "It wasn't bad enough that you cheated but in our fucking bed!" Her cheeks turned red and she took a step forward only to be stopped by Mark.

"It isn't worth it." He whispered.

"Oh it is worth it Mark."

"Izzie he doesn't care, don't waste your energy, it is just a bed."

"Oh wait the marriage bed doesn't mean much to you does it Mark? You fucked Addison in Derek's bed." She lashed out at him. But as he turned away and practically ran down the stairs Izzie realized what she had said. "Mark wait please!" She pleaded. But it fell on deaf ears and she heard the door slam shut.

A/N: This is a short one I know. I am going to add another chapter later tonight but I am leaving the office and e-mail is down so I cant send it to myself to continue. So there is a teaser for you all.


	6. Sometimes you need to walk away

Mark rushed down the stairs and away from her. In all the time that they had known each other she had never said anything so hateful to him. He shook his head and continued on, he didn't even hesitate when he heard her call out for him, just walked out of the house slamming the door behind him. He knew that she would chase after him and he couldn't deal with it, not yet. So he kept walking down the block. He hated not having a car yet. But he hadn't taken the time to stop at a dealership. He had been so excited to come see Izzie and yet she had ruined it. Granted finding out her husband had just made love to his mistress in there bad had to of hurt.

But damn it he was hurting to. It was his ex wife in bed with Alex. He looked up and saw he had reached a busy street so he stopped and hailed a cab. His phone was ringing and he saw it was Izzie so he hit ignore. He knew the ringing wouldn't stop. But right now he couldn't talk to her.

"Where ya going?" The cabbie asked as Mark got in.

"The Emerald City Bar." He replied gruffly.

The driver took the hint that Mark didn't want to talk so drove on in silence. Mark sat there looking out the window the entire time. The silence only interrupted by the sound of Mark's phone ringing. He looked down at it before putting it on silent. The cab came to a stop and Mark pulled out his wallet. He took out thirty and handed it to the man before getting out. He knew that he over paid but really it didn't matter. Right now all he wanted was to go inside and have a few drinks.

Mark walked into the bar and spotted Preston and Cristina Burke sitting at the bar. They waved him over and he forced a smile on his face. He took the seat next to Preston and waited for Joe to come over.

"Mark, welcome back to town. What can I get for you?" He asked with a smile that fell when he saw the look on Mark's face.

"Scotch, lots of scotch." He said before looking over at his friends. Both had concerned looks on there faces and he wondered who would speak first.

"Ok spill it McSteamy what's got your panties in a bunch?" Cristina asked before taking a shot of tequila.

"I didn't get quite the welcome I expected at Izzie's." He said with a shrug. A glass of scotch was placed on the bar in front of him. Without hesitation he grabbed it and downed it down. "Can I get another? Better yet, leave the bottle."

"Mark, whatever happened it isn't worth getting wasted." Joe said while studying the man.

"Please just do it."

"What exactly did she say Mark?" Preston asked while looking over at Mark, concern in his eyes.

"She had to bring up what happened with Addison and Derek and I. Said I obviously didn't respect the marriage bed." He took the bottle of scotch and refilled his glass before taking a sip. "I just left."

"What happened right before?" He prodded.

"Addison and Alex walked out of the bedroom." Mark said looking away from them.

"Well that explains it you idiot." Cristina said before doing another shot of tequila. "Sure it was your ex wife. But damn it Mark it was her husband." She shook her head and looked over at him. "How many times has she called?"

Mark looked down at his phone and smiled a little. It seems she had called quite a bit, he opened it to find all of his missed calls were from her.

"About forty times already." He said before taking a sip of his drink. Then his phone vibrated saying he had a text message from her.

_Where r u? Im sorry_

Mark took out his phone and typed back a response: _Joe's meet me here. We need drinks._

_On my way._

Mark shut the phone and sat it back down on the bar before taking another sip of his scotch.

"Izzie is on her way here to drink." He said with a shrug.

"Really? Are you sure you want to see her?" Preston asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I have to. I always need to see her." He admitted with a sigh. "She is my best friend."

Cristina and Preston looked each other in the eyes with a smile. They both knew that he saw her as more than his best friend. And both were sure she felt the same way. But Izzie and Mark were both stubborn, and right now Izzie was hurting and needed a friend more than anything.

A/N: Another short one I suppose. But I am tired and I need sleep. I had a long day at work…sigh…tomorrow I will try to post another one. I love this story so far. Thank you to everyone for the reviews. They make me so happy. I am just happy that everyone is enjoying the story so far.


	7. It all works out in the end

Izzie called a cab to come get her to go over to Joe's. She knew that driving her car there would be pointless. Both her and Mark were liable to end up drunk so neither would be allowed to drive. But she didn't care. Mark had finally responded. After she had tried calling over and over again, all it took was a text message. She was sure that she was far from forgiven. But he was willing to meet up for drinks. It was a start. _God how could you have been such an idiot? Just because you are hurting doesn't mean he isn't. You shouldn't lash out at him._

She walked out of the house and turned to look back at it with a slight frown. Alex said he wanted to keep it. But thing is it wasn't his decision. Izzie got everything thanks to the pre-nup. And Izzie loved this house, just not the memories associated. She could always go find a new house and let Alex have this one. It wouldn't be too hard to find a better one than this. She wasn't sure she wanted to live with the memories that were there now. No she needed a fresh start. New memories.

The cab pulled up and she hopped in. The driver turned and gave her a funny look when she told him the destination.

"I took some guy there earlier. He wasn't looking so good. I picked him up not far from here." The guy said in a matter of fact tone.

Izzie had a feeling that the guy was Mark. She knew that he would have gone straight to Joe's. She sighed and shook her head as she looked out the window. It was going to be a long night.

"Really?" She asked with a smile. "Maybe I will run into him and be able to cheer him up." Izzie laughed lightly as she heard the cab driver chuckle. It was funny how she could take her anger out on Mark and yet was completely polite to a stranger. But for some reason it was safer to hurt him. She knew in the end he would come back, and forgive her. That was what best friends did.

The cab came to a stop and she pulled out a twenty and handed it to him before getting out. "Keep the change." He shook his head and pulled off after she stepped away from the curb. It was a strange evening for him.

Izzie looked up at the bar with a nervous smile. After a moment she walked up to the door and walked in. She spotted Mark sitting with Cristina and Burke at the bar. She let out a sigh of relief. At least he had not been sitting alone the entire time. But then again Cristina isn't always the best person to be around when you are upset. She approached the trio with a wary smile.

"Hey." She said softly looking at Mark.

"How you doing Dr Model?" He asked with the trademark McSteamy smirk.

"Decent Dr McSteamy. Could be better." She paused and took a breath. "See earlier I made a complete ass of myself. I was a jerk to my best friend. Someone who didn't deserve that at all. And now well.."

"Oh just be quiet already." He said with a laugh at her rambling. "Some things never change Iz."

"Lets all go to a table." She said with a smile. Cristina and Preston stood up and gestured for Izzie to follow. "Mark can you get some drinks. Get me some whiskey. I think I am going to need it." Izzie said with a nod. "Yeah, most definitely."

"Alright. Go sit down and wait patiently." He said. "But you aren't patient are you?" He asked with a laugh at the look on her face.

"No not really. So hurry up." She started to walk away but paused and added, "Or I might have to punish you." She joked.

"Oh I might like that a little too much."

"Still your usual perverted self." She said with a laugh shaking her head. Izzie walked away to the table in the back corner and took a seat. "So how pissed was he?" She asked looking at the two of them.

"A little but I straightened McAsshole out." Cristina said with a smile.

"He is not McAsshole!" snapped Izzie.

"Relax." Cristina said with a laugh as Mark walked up.

"What's going on?" He asked looking at Preston.

"Oh nothing really. Just enjoying the girls discuss things." Preston said with a laugh.

Mark set the drinks down before sitting down next to Izzie. She looked at the whiskey and smiled as she gulped half of it down. A slight grimace crossed her face at the burn but she finished the remainder off anyways. With a smile she set down the glass and looked over at Mark.

"You thought a glass would be enough?" She asked with a laugh. "Hell I need a bottle darling. Probably won't finish it this time. But I need a bottle."

Mark laughed and waved at Joe. He walked over with the bottle of whisky and a wary look on his face.

"Are you sure this is what you want to do tonight Iz?" Joe asked looking around at the four doctors.

"Yes. I am not driving and I had a really bad night." She said taking the bottle from him. "Tonight I need whisky." Joe sighed and shook his head slightly. Her last whisky night hadn't ended up to well. Meredith had tequila, and well Izzie had whisky.

Izzie poured herself some more and downed it. She looked at the bottle and shook her head slightly. This time it hadn't burned so much, or maybe it was the fact that she welcomed the burn, needed it. It distracted her, and she knew that it would bring relief, a nice drunken haze to escape her problems. She filled the cup almost to the top and took a sip, with this one she would take her time.

"So how were everyone's evenings?" Izzie asked politely. She knew how Mark's had gone. She only hoped that Cristina and Preston's had gone better.

"Hmm well I had a transplant to do right before heading out and that went well." Cristina said with a smile. "But Preston got to do some paperwork, aint that right Chief?" She teased lightly before taking a sip of her beer.

"Yes, well it is part of the job dear." Preston said with a laugh. "I hear you didn't have a good evening?" He asked gently.

Izzie looked down for a moment before taking a gulp out of the glass, draining two thirds of the liquid.

"No it was not good." She forced out. "It actually kinda sucked. See not only do Alex and Addison have to hurt and betray me, but they have to do it in MY fucking bed!" She said loudly, causing the people playing darts near by to look over at them. "So tonight I am getting wasted, and I am doing whatever the hell I want to do." Izzie finished her drink and stood up. The instant she was fully up the whisky hit her. Downing three shots in under five minutes is never a good idea. But adding more onto that just finished it off. "Mark lets play some darts." She said with a smile.

Mark knew Izzie was horrible at darts. She always had been. But for some reason when she was drunk she insisted on playing. And every time he feared for nearby people's safety. But then again they had not played in quite some time and she could have improved her skills. So he decided to give her the benefit of the doubt and attempt a game or two.

"Alright. Let's play darts." He said finishing off his scotch before standing up and heading over to the dart board with Izzie. They each grabbed three and Mark studied her as she raised her arm to throw the dart. He tensed up but relaxed when it hit the outer circle. "Well at least it is on the board." He said with a laugh. She turned her head and looked at him with a pout. "Do you need help?" She nodded and he smirked before stepping up behind her.

Izzie automatically leaned back into his embrace. It just felt right to her. He guided her arm up and helped her aim before releasing her arm to let her throw. It actually hit close to the mark. She laughed and turned in his arms giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you. I always play better with your help it seems." She said before stepping back.

"I could say the same of you." He replied with a smile. "You have one left need help?" He asked with a laugh. She stepped back into his arms and let him set up the throw. This time he didn't let go and guided the entire way, she hit the bulls eye. "Damn. I had to help."

"Oh shut up, you love it." She said with a laugh.

A/N: Do not worry I have not abandoned the story. I am trying to find an apartment right now and on top of that my internet connection sucks and work is too busy right now. But I wrote this up for you guys. The next chapter will continue the drinking night. Maybe Meredith and Derek will join in? Who knows. If anyone has any ideas please let me know, I am always open to suggestions. And as always thanks for the reviews.

Peace,

Erica


	8. Ch 8 cant think of a title

Disclaimer: I do not own Grey's Anatomy. I just like to play with the characters and places. Also I do not own the song Wonderwall by Oasis which was used for this chapter.

* * *

Today is gonna be the day

That they're gonna throw it back to you

By now you should've somehow

Realized what you gotta do

I don't believe that anybody

Feels the way I do about you now

The game was over and Izzie had won. She turned and looked at Mark with a smile on her face. There drinks were sitting at the table forgotten. Both had missed this. Being out together just having fun. It had been easier when he lived in Seattle he knew that. But for awhile he needed to escape from it all. But now he was moving back. He knew Izzie would want to move out of her house now that she had witnessed Addison and Alex enjoying the bedroom. He stood there observing her. She really was quite beautiful. They had been best friends for so long, but he felt like he had been in love with her longer. But of course, as usual the timing wasn't right. For them it never seemed to be right. He watched her tense up slightly as the door opened. Alex had walked in. Mark was relieved that he was alone, it appeared Izzie was also. 

"Izzie we need to talk alone." Alex said as he walked over to them. "It's important."

"Alex whatever you need to say can be said in front of Mark." Izzie said coldly, stepping closer to Mark. "I want you to sign the papers and give them to me. You cheated Alex, I caught you in the act. It is over."

Alex shook his head and sighed. There was no changing her mind, he was ruined. Alex reached into his inner pocket and pulled out the papers and signed them. "Here take them."

Izzie let out a slight sigh of relief, but still tears came to her eyes. It was over, a decade of her life, wasted for what? Deceit, hurt, pain. She looked up at Mark and tried not to break down.

"He didn't even fight."

Backbeat the word was on the street

That the fire in your heart is out

I'm sure you've heard it all before

But you never really had a doubt

I don't believe that anybody feels

The way I do about you now

"It's okay Isobel. It will all be okay." Mark whispered in her ear as he held her. "Dance with me please. We both need this." He felt her nod as she pulled back slightly wrapping her arms around his neck. He pulled her close and felt her relax in his arms.

They swayed to the music not paying attention to anything around them. Mark was in heaven holding her this close comforting her. He hated to see her in pain, but he knew that this was helping her. He was being there for her like always.

"Why did he do it Mark?" He heard her whisper. "Why was I not enough?"

And all the roads we have to walk along are winding

And all the lights that lead us there are blinding

There are many things that I would

Like to say to you I don't know how

Because maybe

You're gonna be the one who saves me ?

And after all

You're my wonderwall

"Because he is a fool Izzie." Mark kissed the top of her head. "You are a goddess. Any man would be blessed to have you as his." He sighed softly and rubbed her back. "Izzie you deserve to be worshiped, he should have done everything for you. I have never met a woman quite like you. You are beautiful, compassionate, intelligent, and so much more." With that he pulled away slightly and looked down into her eyes. "There is nothing I can do or say to make the pain go away, but know this I will be here for you through all of it." He was worried that he had given away his feelings. But really there was no way he could hide them. When he saw Alex he had wanted to kill the younger man. He was a fool for giving up on Isobel.

She was the perfect woman. Every time Mark saw her he saw everything he had ever hoped for. Sure she had some flaws, but those slight imperfections made her perfect. Even while married to Addison he had loved Izzie. But she was the unattainable. He leaned down and kissed her forehead. Praying she would get through this.

"I think I am cursed Mark." Izzie said looking up at him. "First Hank, he couldn't handle my career. Then Alex cheated on me. Then Denny died. Now Alex cheats again. I can't get it right Mark." She sounded broken. And all Mark wanted to do was fix her.

Today was gonna be the day?

But they'll never throw it back to you

By now you should've somehow

Realized what you're not to do

I don't believe that anybody

Feels the way I do

About you now

And all the roads that lead to you were winding

And all the lights that light the way are blinding

There are many things that I would like to say to you

I don't know how

"You will Iz, you will." Mark pulled her to his chest again and sighed softly. It hurt to see her like this. "I am not leaving until you are back to your usual cheerful self."

"That might take a long time. To long for a hotel stay that is." She said back, a small smile forming on her lips.

"Well I will have to find an apartment then." Mark said rubbing her back.

"I need a new place to." Izzie said softly. "I dont want to live there anymore. I think I am going to buy a new house with the money from the pre-nup." She said having made her mind up. "And maybe just maybe open my own practice. I am not sure yet though."

Mark was impressed. She was considering leaving Seattle Grace. That hospital had been her home since the beginning of her career. It was where the she learned, loved and lost. Maybe she needed a new start. Away from Alex, away from Addison. But unlike Mark she wasn't thinking about running far away, just doing something good for her. 

I said maybe

You're gonna be the one who saves me ?

And after all You're my wonderwall

I said maybe

You're gonna be the one who saves me ?

And after an You're my wonderwall

The song ended and they pulled apart. Izzie not looking quite as distraught as earlier. "Want to get back to the drinks?" He asked with a grin

"Sounds like a good plan." Izzie was relieved that he wasn't going to press her to talk about anything. They walked back over to the table and sat down as Meredith and Derek walked into the bar. Mark pulled Izzie's chair out for her and she sat down with a grateful smile in place. She lifted her glass and downed the whiskey. "Mark, I think we should get a place together. We would make great room mates." She whispered.

Mark laughed softly, "Best friends should never live together dear." He raised his glass to his lips and took a sip. 'It kills the friendship."

"I think its a great idea." Preston said as Derek and Meredith walked up to the table.

"What is?" Meredith asked looking at them.

"Mark and Izzie sharing a place."

"It's a perfect idea." Meredith agreed with a nod and knowing smile.

"It is not." Mark and Derek said at the exact same time. They laughed and shook there heads.

"I don't know if I am the best choice of room mate for a newly divorced woman." Mark said firmly.

"Mark, you are my only choice." Izzie said softly looking up at him.

Said maybe You're gonna be the one that saves me

You're gonna be the one that saves me

You're gonna be the one that saves me

* * *

A/N: Sorry I disappeared but life got in the way and I had really really bad writers block. Well here is an update let me know what you think. 


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: As usual I hold no ownership over any characters or places, sadly

Disclaimer: As usual I hold no ownership over any characters or places, sadly. But I am using them for mine and hopefully your amusement.

A/N: Usually I place this at the end, and there will be one there most likely. But I really need to apologize. Life has been just not going my way these past few months which drained all of my creativity. And then my psycho laptop, gah I have to work on this from the house computer. I hate sitting in the living room…anyways I will try not to vanish again guys.

--

Mark was left sitting at the bar with Derek. Christina and Preston had made there excuses awhile ago and Izzie and Meredith had wandered off, probably to do some girl talk. He looked down at the now watered down scotch sitting in front of him. He was still shocked the Izzie wanted to live with him of all people, and he was terrified he would mess it up somehow. The last thing on that Mark wanted was to hurt Izzie in any way. And it seemed in this situation he was stuck either way.

"What do I do Derek?" He asked looking over at the dark haired man.

"Honestly, at first I was right there with you saying no. But the more I think about it, the more sense it makes." Derek paused and took a sip of his drink. "She trusts you, and she knows you will be there for her. Right now she is hurting, and she needs a friend. You are her best friend, and she needs you with her. Just be there and don't bring home random women."

"I haven't slept with anyone since Chelsea and I broke up." Mark said with a shrug. "I didn't love her and she knew it. She realized that she was just a place saver, and she knew she deserved better. Hell I knew she deserved better. I just didn't want to be alone."

"Mark, maybe you need to be alone. You can't just jump into a relationship with any random woman, not when you are in love with someone." Derek saw he was going to protest and laughed, "We all see it, well no Izzie but we all see it Mark."

"So I just be there?" Mark asked looking slightly confused.

"Exactly." Derek laughed again. "Go look tomorrow and it will all be ok."

Mark's phone vibrated and he flipped it open to see a message from Izzie. _Meet me at home so we can talk?_

_B right there_

"Well I guess it is time to be there for her." Mark threw some money down onto the bar and pulled his coat on. He walked out and hailed for a cab. When one stopped he laughed, it was the same driver from earlier. "Well hello again." He said laughing as he got into the cab. He gave the driver the address and leaned back in the seat.

"You are looking better." The driver said looking in the rearview mirror at Mark.

"I am feeling a lot better." He laughed again. "I had a few drinks and now, I get to go see the love of my life. Only she doesn't know that."

"You should tell her." The driver said. Mark looked at the nameplate before speaking again.

"Well Benny I have been contemplating doing just that," he paused, "But it's just really complicated. She is getting a divorce, and he cheated on her with my ex wife. God I sound like I am living a soap opera." Mark sighed and shook his head.

"Maybe that was to get you to eachother?" Benny half suggested, half asked.

"I really hope so. She's my best friend." Mark smiled as the cab pulled to a stop, suddenly feeling a lot better. He pulled a fifty out and handed it to the driver. "Thank you for tonight, really." He got out and went up to the door, pausing before knocking. He wasn't quite sure why he would knock, the key was sitting right in his pocket. But after tonight, knocking really seemed to be the only option. Izzie opened the door looking a lot better than earlier, if not still quite drunk.

"Thank you Mark, really for everything. I don't know how I would get through this without you." She pulled him in for a hug and let out a sigh of relief as he squeezed back. "And I am sorry for pressuring you into moving in with me. If you don't think it's a good idea then I am fine with that. I will find a place alone."

"I was just blindsided." He said smiling down at her as he closed the door. "I would do anything for you, and I mean anything Izzie." Mark looked around the living room. "And I think that it is a good idea. It will take some getting used to, but I realized one really big benefit."

"Oh yeah…what is that?" She asked a knowing smile in place.

"I get to eat your cooking on a regular basis." He said smiling at her still.

"Of course, always thinking with your stomach Mark." Izzie laughed at him and shook her head. But she loved to cook for Mark. He always appreciated the effort she put in, and rarely had any complaints about her choice of meal.

"My dear you are the most amazing cook ever. But you should know I_ rarely _think with my stomach." He laughed as she reddened slightly.

"Well, erm why don't we just get some stuff together and get a hotel. We can go looking first thing in the morning." She said still blushing. Mark just nodded and watched with a amusement as she walked away. "Damn man, gah!" She mumbled as she made her way to the bedroom.

She paused at the door not wanting to open it. She knew they were not in there, but still the fear was there. Izzie put her hand to the doorknob and turned it slowly. The room was empty as she expected it to be. Her eyes didn't stray to the bed, she wouldn't allow them to. Izzie walked straight to the dresser and pulled open the top drawer tossing random items on top. She went through all the drawers until she had enough clothes to get her through a few days. She put everything into a bag and gave the room one last look over.

The walls were a brownish pink, her choice of course. Alex had wanted something dark, but a bedroom is supposed to feel warm and inviting. The dressers were antiques, Mark had helped Izzie pick them out the year Alex proposed, he made them a wedding gift to the couple. The linens on the bed were the same ones they had used when they first wed. Looking into the mirror on the opposite wall she smiled sadly. This was really it, the end of there marriage and life together.

A/N: Its short yes, I know its short but you needed an update.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own Grey's Anatomy or any of the characters.

It didn't take long for Izzie and Mark to pack up the basics that she felt she would need for the stay at the hotel. She wouldn't come back for everything until it was actually time to move into an apartment. Which Izzie hoped they could find quickly. The last thing she wanted was to be living at a hotel for a long period of time. She was the type of person who needed a home, and a hotel room did not make a very nice home. As they walked out of the house Izzie turned and looked at it and sighed with a slow shake of her head. Her life with Alex was over now and there was nothing she could do to gain back those wasted years.

Mark wrapped an arm around her shoulder as they waited for the cab to come. The car that was Izzie's technically belonged to Alex seeing as it was in his name and she just didn't want it anymore. The car was another thing that had come from there life together and she didn't want to hold onto those memories anymore. The cab pulled up and they walked to it silently. Both were surprised and slightly relieved that it was not the same driver as earlier.

They pulled up to a nice hotel a block away from the hospital and got out hoping that there would be a room available at the establishment. After all they hadn't made any reservations and it was starting to get late. But Izzie at this point could fall asleep just about anywhere. It had been an eventful day and that coupled with the stress and alcohol was proving to exhaust her. They were able to get a room, the last one available that night, the honeymoon suite. Mark chuckled and shook his head at the thought and went to tell Izzie who was waiting on the couch.

But when he approached he noticed that she had fallen asleep. Mark sighed and slung her bag over his shoulder and scooped her up in his arms. Izzie didn't awaken, just let out a soft moan and snuggled closer to his chest. Mark placed a kiss on the top of her head and made his way to the elevator and awkwardly got into it being careful not to bang Izzie's head against the wall. He felt like this was right, holding her in his arms. It was one of the most comfortable things he had experienced in awhile.

The elevator dinged when they reached the top floor and Mark made his way down the hall to the room. He realized then that he would have to set Izzie down to open the door and frowned. She looked so peaceful sleeping in his arms and he didn't want to have to wake her up. But he couldn't very well spend the entire night out in the hallway. With a soft sigh he brushed his lips over her temple.

"Izzie, you have to wake up." He murmured into her ear causing her to sigh and burrow even further into him. "Izzie I have to open the door. I need you to wake up." Make spoke a little louder this time and a yawn escaped the blonde woman asleep in his arms.

"But I don't wanna." She mumbled as she slowly opened her eyes and looked up at him.

"I know you don't sweetie, but you have to." Mark bit back a laugh at the way she glared up at him before finally nodding her head. He gently set her on her feet as he inserted the key card into the slot and opened the door. He waved his hand to show that she could enter first and then followed stopping halfway through the door when he heard her gasp.

"Umm...Mark, there is only one bed." She said nervously. It wasn't that Izzie was opposed to sharing a bed with Mark, far from it. But she wasn't sure it would be the best idea, at least not now.

"All they had left was the honeymoon suite. It's fine I will take the couch." He said running a hand through his hair. The couch didn't sound like a comfortable way to spend his night, and he was sure he would be paying for it in the morning. But he would not take advantage of Izzie in any way. The woman was going through enough right now as is.

"No, no it's fine umm," Izzie paused and looked around her eyes falling everywhere but on Mark. "We can just share it. It's a big enough bed." When Mark went to speak again Izzie raised her hand. "No arguments. We both need sleep and sharing the bed is the only sensible option. Without another word Izzie grabbed her bag from Mark and went into the bathroom to change.

Mark stood there uncomfortably looking at the bed. It wasn't as if the pair hadn't share a bed before. But every time they had in the past one of them had been intoxicated and needed looking after. And right now Izzie seemed to be sober as did he. With a shake of his head Mark unbuttoned his jeans and pulled them off leaving them on the floor. Though he usually just slept in boxers he left the shirt on so Izzie wouldn't feel uncomfortable.

He looked over to the door of the bathroom when it opened and revealed Izzie standing there in Hello Kitty pants and a white tank top, her hair pulled back into a bun. She smiled shyly at him as she made her way over to the bed, unsure as to why she felt so nervous at the moment. Izzie stood at the left side of the bed and pulled back the blankets and smiled at Mark as she slid into the bed and covered up, her stomach clenching as she felt the bed dip as Mark settled in on the other side after turning off the lights.

"Good night Mark." She murmured before closing her eyes and falling back to sleep.

"Good night Iz, love you." Mark finally spoke the words out loud to her, but only had the courage to do so when she was fast asleep.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAG

Mark woke up to a warm body wrapped around him and found himself to be quite happy with the situation. He bit back a groan and tried to move without waking Izzie up. Somehow in the course of the night she had ended up sprawled across his body, her hips pressed up against his own. Every movement he made sent shocks of pleasure through him and he was at a loss of what to do. He didn't want Izzie to wake up feeling him this aroused by her. It would be beyond mortifying.

He shifted again and bit down on his lower lip as Izzie groaned and pulled him tighter to her. It seemed she was not going to make his escape easy in any way. He closed his eyes and tried to think of disturbing thoughts to get rid of his erection. Derek naked doing jumping jacks, the old chief walking around in a thong. Nothing seemed to be working. With a sigh he removed Izzie's arm from around him and started to slide to the side when he heard her murmur. He looked over at her and noticed her eyes slowly opening and moved off the bed quickly, falling to the ground with a loud thud in the process.

The noise woke Izzie up and she sat up in bed rubbing her eyes as she looked around trying to discern the source of the noise. It took a moment the she noticed Mark sitting on the floor beside the bed with a grimace on his face.

"You alright?" She asked laughter in her voice, one eyebrow raised.

"Fine, yes I am fine." He said slowly rising to his feet making sure to keep his pelvis hidden from view. At least he had managed to get out of bed without her realizing the effect she had on his body. "I am just going to take a quick shower and then get ready to go talk to Preston. Last I heard he still needed a new head of plastics. I might just have to see if he wants me to take over the department."

"That's great. I need to go talk to him too. See what options I have. I am still not sure I want to leave the hospital. I mean it's my home. But my own practice would be nice to." She sighed and shook her head. "Don't take to long I need to shower to!"

"We definitely will have to find a place with more than one bathroom." Mark said with a chuckle as he walked into the bathroom and shut the door behind him.

A/N: Wow it has been an extremely long time since I gave an update on this story and I am sorry. I had a lot going on in my personal life and had no energy to write at all. Life seems to be settling down and I am already halfway through the next chapter so I should have that up tomorrow or Wednesday at the latest. So for anyone who has this on there alerts enjoy the update. It took awhile for me to decide if I was just going to abandon the story or not. But when I reread it I had ideas about where to take it so here we are back on the road to continuing the story.


End file.
